Atuna(God of Magic)
Atuna is the god of magic, born of the union of Ius(God of the Moon) and Vistrix(Goddess of Chaos). As the races of Man grew and matured, the divinity that suffused the world caused erratic and unpredictable reactions, especially when mortal minds were just beginning to grasp the nature of the world. The first magic users were sorcerers born during one of these chaotic magical anomalies. Seeking to constrain the disastrous results some of these sorcerers created, Ius danced with the embodiment of chaos itself, Vistrix. Moments after Atuna was born, the swirling gale of magical energy was tamed and focused. He came into existence, and began crafting the first magic circles and diagrams, all different kinds of drawings and notations to understand and manipulate the magic suffused in the world. Even the gods were astounded by speed and precision of his work, and applied many of his formulae to their own domains. The dwarves were the first of the mortal races to be gifted magic. As they were envious for the long lives of the elves, they petitioned Atuna to grant them his favor in the form of the magical diadems he had created. Atuna granted this favor, and dwarves became the first wizards. Few had the natural aptitude, but direct tutelage from the God of Magic himself sped the process along. Soon vast lava forges were constructed in the mountains of Thol Moldir to facilitate the construction of magical items and artifacts. Over the years however, this magical power had a corrupting effect however. led the dwarves to divide into two factions. Those that would later become the hill dwarves, the common race that most see today, abandoned the mountains of Thol Moldir, eschewing the militaristic drive of their brethren to lead simple lives among their common man. The mountain dwarves, those that would later become the Duergar, grew mad with the power of magic and sought grander methods to utilize the magic that they found. While Atuna was dissapointed, he was not the source of magic, simply the instructor in how to handle it. Magic remained solely in the hands of the Duergar until Cenos, the God of Speed, stole the secrets of the arcane from the dwarves and gave it to the other races of Man. Atuna watched as his bretheren turned the arcane knowledge he had given to them against each other. He took particular note of his cousin Epona, as she led the hoards of Sifor against Zavan. Spellcasters were not common in the armies of War, but those few that could use arcane magics did so to devastating effect. Seeing the destruction his craft had unleashed on the world, he made a decision and a decree. No longer would the gods or man abuse magic. Atuna gathered the innate magical talents in each individual across Esai, culminating that energy into a Wish. He erased the fine details of wizards across the globe, allowing them to retain their knowledge and memories while robbing them of the intricacies required to properly utilize magic. In doing so, he erased the archives in Epona's Record and Epona herself. This wish consumed the God of Magic as well, and his knowledge died with him. Category:Gods